Heaven Knows
The third episode of Season 4. Summary Angel has been trying to lay low since everything went down at Spring Fling, but when she gets word that a video of her and Abby selling drugs together might be used against her, she decides to do whatever she can to clear all the evidence of her involvement. Will it be enough or will she suffer the same fate as Abby? Meanwhile, Abby goes to great lengths in prison to prove her innocence and might have found a spark of hope in an unlikely person. And Eric has been depressed ever since his girlfriend went to prison, so he and Scott decide to go to a rave going on where he meets someone he thought he would never see again. Will going out for a night of fun leave him even worse off than he was before? Main Plot Angel has managed to dodge any of the blame from selling drugs for the gang and hopes to keep it that way, but when Brendan threatens to expose her to save himself, she sets out on a mission to get rid of any evidence showing her existance in the gang. In the end, will she take things too far and hurt people she cares about? Sub Plot Abby is desperate to get out of prison and looks to anybody she can to help her. When she finds a surprising person, she's willing to trust them. But will this be yet another mistake? Third Plot Eric has been looking for something to take his mind off of his girlfriend's imprisonment and Scott is feeling neglected by his friends, so the two decide to go out to a rave going on where Eric finds his brother. Is there any hope in saving their relationship or is he still furious with Eric? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless. *Abby is released from jail as of this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Isabella Taylor' as Sandra *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker *'Rose Byrne' as Anita Ulmer *'Lance Barber' as Christopher Ulmer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Abby: I have one shot to get out of here and that’s you. FINAL ENDINGS Angel: If they got Abby in there, they can get me in there just as easy. Leah: You’re just paranoid. (Angel and Peyton are carrying tons of money) FINAL HOPES Abby: If I ever want to get out of here, I have to do something. Blake: What do I do? Eric: Don’t trust that guy, Abby. (Abby and Blake shake hands) FINAL CHANCES Eric: Will you forgive him? Scott: Why should I? (Eric and Scott are at a crazy rave) Eric: Is that…oh my god… (Eric looks terrified while looking at someone at the party) THE FINAL MOMENTS Peyton: You’re taking this too far. Abby: I’m done living in this hell hole… Angel: How did I end up right back where I started?! WILL CHANGE SOMEONE’S LIFE (Abby is sobbing) (Eric and Scott are surrounded by cops) (Angel looks shocked) NEW EPISODE “HEAVEN KNOWS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 403a.jpg 403b.jpg 403c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Scott: "Angel, I have nowhere else to go." *Eric: "Because I was the one who got you in there in the first place and I should have been the one to get you out!" *Peyton: "You don’t have to freak out about everything all the time." *Scott: "Just because you’re friends with someone doesn’t mean you have to agree with everything they do." *Eric: "But until then, have fun with your hookers and hookahs." *Justin: "Life sucks ass. It’s horrible. People leave you. Nothing goes your way. You never feel good enough. " |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_403:_Heaven_Knows Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Angel Plots Category:Abby Plots Category:Eric Plots